The fall of the Righteous
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Tras ser rescatado por Castiel, un cura que habita en un orfanato religioso, Dean decide que convertir al padre en su próximo juguete sexual es la mejor idea que ha tenido nunca. Sin embargo, lo que no sabe el demonio, es que algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. [Demon!Dean/Priest!Cas]
1. Prólogo

**Resumen: **Tras ser rescatado por Castiel, un cura que habita en un orfanato religioso, Dean decide que convertir al padre en su próximo juguete sexual es la mejor idea que ha tenido nunca. Sin embargo, lo que no sabe el demonio, es que algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

**Advertencias:** Rape/Non-con, violencia física, tortura psicológica...

**Notas de autor:** Ante todo, he de decir que este fanfiction está escrito por dos autoras, por lo que ambas merecen el mismo respeto y reconocimiento. La idea vino gracias a un rol que ambas llevamos, el cual empezamos por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de escribir algo como esto. Tres meses después, al ver el desarrollo que estaba cobrando la historia y lo entusiasmadas que ambas estábamos con nuestro pequeño rol, decidimos compartir con el mundo lo que habíamos creado, ya que las dos lo considerábamos interesante e incluso algo innovador.

Antes de leer, quiero que nuestros lectores sepan que esta historia está escrita con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, que pasamos mucho tiempo recolectando ideas entre nosotras y que cada pequeña frase está escrita de la mejor forma que podemos para que podáis disfrutar de la lectura.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis leyendo el prólogo y que comentéis para saber vuestra opinión, ya que nos importa y la tomamos en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la taberna se abrió de par en par repentinamente, ocasionando un fuerte estruendo. Por ella aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, mojados por la intensa lluvia del exterior. Ambos de diferentes estaturas, con el mismo tipo de vestimenta y sin mucha diferencia de edad entre ellos. Él tenía treinta años largos, quizá cuarenta ya cumplidos; ella ya entraba en los treinta y tantos. El hombre, cuyo nombre resultó ser Christian, se acercó hacia la barra.<p>

La gente, que había girado el rostro con curiosidad tras el chirrido de la puerta, observó el recorrido de los dos extraños. No iban muchos desconocidos por aquel lugar; sin embargo, una vez alcanzaron la barra, volvieron a centrar la atención en sus bebidas y conversaciones.

El forastero rebuscó algo entre sus bolsillos y, finalmente, sacó una foto doblada que parecía haber sido sacada con una cámara de vigilancia. Se podía observar en ella a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos, bastante atractivo. Su expresión era seria y no se podía distinguir ni su color de ojos ni de pelo debido a la escala de grises en la que la imagen estaba impresa.

— ¿Ha visto a este hombre? — Su voz resultó ser grave, y el tono serio no ayudó a calmar los ánimos.

— Lo siento, no ha pasado por aquí — Contestó el tabernero, sirviéndole una jarra de cerveza a uno de sus clientes. — ¿Es un delincuente?

— Es un monstruo — Fue la rápida respuesta que recibió del hombre, escupiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Los dos asintieron en dirección al tabernero, dedicándole una mirada seria y desconfiada. Sin perder más tiempo con él, empezaron a preguntar al resto de la clientela, recorriendo todas y cada una de las mesas, pero ninguno parecía conocer a aquel sujeto o simplemente haberlo visto. Christian resopló un poco frustrado cuando terminaron con la última persona a la que no habían preguntado de la taberna.

— Nadie sabe nada, era una pista falsa. Vámonos, Gwen, tenemos que encontrar a ese capullo.

— De acuerdo, Christian.

Y ambos desaparecieron de la misma forma instantánea en la que habían aparecido momentos atrás.

El tabernero siguió sirviendo a las personas que estaban haciendo sus pedidos, con sonrisas amables y palabras educadas. Pasada media hora, le dijo a uno de sus camareros que tomase su lugar mientras iba a por unas cosas al almacén. El hombre recorrió los pasillos que llevaban hasta el susodicho sitio y, finalmente, atravesó la puerta, entrando al pequeño almacén donde guardaban el material de la taberna. Se aseguró de que estaba solo, cerró la puerta y tragó saliva:

— Ya se han ido — Murmuró con voz temblorosa e insegura, pero sabiendo que había sido lo suficientemente alto pues, segundos después, una figura conocida apareció de entre las cajas.

— No has estado nada mal, DiCaprio — Dijo el hombre que estaba en frente de él con tono burlesco, sonriendo con sorna.

— No sé qué es tan gracioso — Replicó el tabernero, irritado. — Apareciste aquí como por arte de magia, ¿por qué no te vas igual que has venido y nos haces un favor a todos?

— Humanos — Casi suspiró esa palabra, exasperado, mientras rodaba los ojos. El hombre, de orbes verdosos y pelo rubio, se dejó caer sobre una de las cajas de madera, sentándose. —, no todo es tan simple. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer aquí, un objetivo.

— ¿Un obj-... — Tomó fuerzas y tragó saliva antes de re-formular la pregunta: — ¿Qué objetivo?

En respuesta, el sujeto sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó al tabernero, que en ese momento parecía haberse quedado paralizado por completo. Sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes, casi felinos, así que el otro se quedó mirándolo embelesado mientras le rodeaba y se le acercaba por la espalda, haciendo que su respiración cálida le rozase la nuca. El corazón del dueño de la taberna latía con fuerza, una extraña sensación de miedo y expectación recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sintió el aliento caliente del otro cada vez más cerca, hasta que pudo notarlo prácticamente en su oreja.

— Tú — Fue la simple palabra dicha, con voz ronca y un resquicio de diversión animal. El hombre seguía clavado en el suelo, incluso más estático que antes, ya que el temor le impedía moverse.

Lo único que supo es que cuando consiguió darse la vuelta, había visto unos ojos negros e, instantes después, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

— ¿Has matado al sujeto como te envié, Dean? — La conocida voz fue directa y clara, sin tiempo para irse por las ramas.

Dean se acomodó en unos de los sillones de la lujosa habitación a la que recientemente se había teletransportado mientras limpiaba sus manos y el cuchillo que había usado con el mismo desgastado paño.

— Era un humano — Comentó, sin rastro de compasión en su voz, pero sí una pizca de aburrimiento —, no comprendo por qué era tan importante deshacerse de él.

— ¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, acaso?

Dean alzó la vista para mirar a su jefe directamente a los ojos tras escuchar aquello, resoplando y volviendo a hablar de nuevo:

— Simplemente no comprendo la amenaza que ves en un ser tan insignificante, ni siquiera era cazador.

— Todo, Dean, forma parte de un gran plan. Cada pequeña pieza es importante, y no por ello hay que menospreciarla. No se trata de lo peligroso que era ese hombre, se trata de las almas. Su hija, una joven estudiante de la universidad de Wisconsin, hará cualquier cosa para obtener de vuelta a su querido padre. Quién sabe, quizá alguien le haya hablado de nosotros, siempre dispuestos a conceder cualquier deseo… Eso sí, por un módico precio.

Dean observó al hombre que parloteaba delante de él, al cual le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, sin sorprenderse ante la frialdad con la que había trabado aquel pequeño proyecto.

— Los cazadores de la zona casi me atrapan — Replicó de manera sarcástica —, ¿eso también era parte del plan?

— Por supuesto que no, querido. Eso solamente era un poco de... Diversión añadida.

Lejos de ofenderse, el demonio rodó los ojos de manera exagerada y se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a la puerta. Sin embargo, miró una última vez al hombre que conocía como Crowley, ya que éste le dedicó unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse por la puerta:

— Aún tienes un par de ángeles esperándote en el almacén, no me he olvidado de tus hobbies.

Y, tras oír aquello, Dean desapareció con una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Dean se comenzaba a aburrir de la falta de novedad en su vida, así que volvió al infierno a torturar a unas cuantas almas que no sabían lo que habían hecho al pactar un trato. Las personas solían pensar que las torturas no eran para tanto, o ni siquiera llegaban a creer del todo en ellos. El rubio permaneció durante unos cuantos días ahí abajo y, en cuanto se aburrió, volvió a aparecer en la superficie, yendo directamente a uno de los bares de la zona.

Las cosas eran simples, de vez en cuando le gustaba tomarse alguna que otra copa del mejor licor de la zona y pagar con dinero robado de sus víctimas. Aquel tabernero que había matado no tenía demasiado efectivo encima, pero era lo suficiente para tomarse un buen whiskey añejo.

El local estaba completamente lleno de gente aquella fría noche. Dean no sentía la necesidad humana de abrigarse, pero era capaz de notar la temperatura a su alrededor. Cada rincón de aquel lugar se encontraba impregnado del aroma del alcohol, el sudor y los desodorantes de las personas que había allí. La noche apenas había comenzado. Los hombres ni siquiera habían cogido el punto bebiendo cervezas y las chicas aún se mantenían sobre los incómodos zapatos de tacón que llevaban.

Dean permaneció sentado en uno de los taburetes que daba a la barra, camuflado entre la multitud. Sentía a varios demonios en aquel sitio, y él los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero aun así no se hablaban. Preferían estar separados, tanteando el terreno. El hombre de pelo rubio en seguida se fijó en una joven que se contoneó lenta y sensualmente al pasar por su lado.

La muchacha no sería mayor de veintidós, una universitaria con muchas aspiraciones en la vida y ganas de divertirse. Y Dean no le iba a quitar aquellas ideas de la cabeza, no precisamente él. Todo era simple: acercarse, charlar un poco, sexo rápido y al acabar, una despedida sin sentimentalismos.

— Hey, ¿te invito a una cerveza? — Propuso Dean con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Y sabiendo que la chica diría que sí, le pidió al camarero un par de jarras de aquel dorado jugo únicamente para mayores.

Las sábanas estaban pegajosas, y Dean no sabía si aquello era por la poca higiene o por la reciente actividad que había tenido lugar en esa cama casi una hora atrás. La joven descansaba en su desnudo pecho, tapada simplemente para que nadie pudiese ver sus más íntimas zonas. El demonio la apartó sabiendo que no se despertaría y se puso la ropa que había caído por todo el suelo de la habitación.

Una vez completamente arreglado, salió de aquel sucio motel incluso más rápido de lo que había llegado. En un parpadeo, Dean ya se había ido con un único pensamiento en mente.

«Ups, quizá le moleste tener que pagar la cuenta»

Aquella fue la rutina durante un par más de semanas. Pronto se acabaría el verano, lo que significaba menos fiestas y más personas estudiando. Dean sabría que, aún así, aquello no sería un problema. Era demasiado sencillo encontrar cosas para divertirse, pues ningún límite existía para él; excepto, quizá, su trabajo. Sin embargo, no lo consideraba como tal porque lo disfrutaba.

— Dean — le llamó su jefe. El demonio hizo acto de presencia en seguida, viendo como su superior se adentraba por la puerta —, ve a hacer el contrato que te expliqué ayer; yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Oído cocina— fue la única respuesta que recibió de un divertido Dean antes de que desapareciese para ir a cumplir su cometido.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso a Crowley. Estaba en una especie de habitación con un hombre al que no conocía, pero que Dean supuso que sería aquel que deseaba hacer el contrato. El sujeto en cuestión estaba temblando, y Dean no tenía tiempo de tonterías.

— Sólo es un beso por una vida de riquezas, no seas estrecho — se burló Dean mientras se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, pronto no pudo seguir avanzando y al mirar al suelo, se maldijo por ser tan descuidado.

Una trampa de demonios.

— ¿Qué cojon-...

— Lo siento, no me mates, ellos me lo pidieron — Murmuró el hombre sin apenas voz, mientras se alejaba poco a poco, moviendo las manos de forma algo nerviosa y temblorosa.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron completamente negros, mientras reprimía un gruñido de enfado.

— ¿Ellos?- Dijo sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

— Nosotros.

Dean miró, aún con sus orbes completamente negros, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz femenina que acababa de escuchar. Delante de él, avanzando cada vez más, apareció la misma cazadora que poco tiempo atrás le había estado buscando por todas partes junto con su compañero, el cual también apareció a su lado.

— Lo siento, demonio, no podemos permitir que te salgas con la tuya — Fue lo que dijo Gwen cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sacando una pequeña petaca de plata y sonriendo de lado.

El agua bendita pronto le empapó la piel, haciendo que ésta hirviese y Dean cayese de rodillas al suelo por el dolor; el chorro de agua parecía no acabar nunca, y el demonio gritaba sintiendo la ira crecer dentro de él. Quería golpearles, matarlos de forma sangrienta y dolorosa después de haber pasado horas torturándolos de forma agónica. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no podía hacer nada. El cazador se acercó a él mientras no podía moverse debido al impacto del líquido bendito y le ató con una cuerda que, seguramente, estaba fabricada a prueba de demonios.

— Vamos a jugar a algo que te encanta — Fueron las sarcásticas palabras del hombre antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo a quién sabe qué lugar con la ayuda de su compañera.

Y Dean juró que aquello no iba a acabar ahí.

* * *

><p>Si os ha gustado, en AO3 tenemos el mismo fic subido, sólo que va más adelantado. Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: Sympathy for the Devil

__

_Pleased to meet you  
><em>_Hope you guess my name  
><em>_But what's puzzling you  
><em>_Is the nature of my game_

Otra rama le golpeó el rostro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero por el pinchazo que notaba en su magullada rodilla, debía de llevar bastante. Se sujetó con más fuerza el costado, que no dejaba de sangrar y, aún peor, tampoco se estaba curando con la rapidez que debería. Al haber corrido tanto, había perdido aún más sangre de la que había pensado así que, como hacía ya bastante que había perdido de vista a los cazadores, redujo el paso a un caminar algo acelerado.

Gruñó y apretó los labios, notando otro pinchazo en la rodilla que fue seguido de unos cuantos más repartidos por todo el cuerpo. ¿Con qué le habían cortado? Parecía un simple cuchillo a simple vista pero, si así hubiese sido, en ese momento estaría completa y absolutamente curado.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse. Aquel bosque no parecía tener fin, sólo había arboles a su alrededor; oscuridad. Ni siquiera pasaron un par de minutos cuando, en la distancia, consiguió vislumbrar un poco de claridad entre los árboles. Parecía el final de aquel condenado mar de madera, así que apretó el paso deseando llegar cuanto antes y, así, poder dejar todo aquello atrás; ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de aquellos cabrones cuando se recuperase.

Sin embargo, apenas había rozado el final del bosque, cuando todas las fuerzas le fallaron y quedó de rodillas sobre la suave hierba. Apoyó la mano que no sostenía la herida en el suelo y escupió algo de la sangre que había empezado a llenarle la boca.

— Voy a desollar a esos hijos de puta — murmuró observando cómo un poco más de aquel líquido rojizo se desprendía de su boca al hablar.

Tosió un par de veces, notando cómo el sabor metálico le recorría la lengua y cómo los ojos se le nublaban poco a poco. La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza. Alzó la vista, mirando hacia el horizonte y, aún con la mirada algo empañada y la cabeza algo ida, juró que un espantapájaros realmente feo le devolvió la mirada justo antes de perder el sentido.

Castiel ordenaba su ropa en el interior del armario. No tenía muchas cosas, pero sí las suficientes como para sentirse en casa en cuanto acabó de colocarlo todo en la pequeña cabaña. Hacía menos de una semana que había muerto el cura que se ocupaba del huerto del convento. Desde pequeño había sido su pupilo, así que él era el único capaz de ocuparse de aquello en aquel momento.

La cabaña estaba a unos quince minutos del convento. Al principio, tenían el huerto en el pequeño patio interior pero, según pasaban los años, el número de niños de los que se ocupaban las hermanas fue creciendo y el número de provisiones que necesitaban también lo hizo, por lo que decidieron cosechar en un espacio más abierto.

Lo habían construido todo hacía menos de cuatro años y Castiel tenía miedo de no ser capaz de cuidar aquella gran cantidad de tierra sin la ayuda del padre. Con él ya era difícil, por lo que no quería imaginar lo que sería tener que sembrar y recoger todo aquello sin su ayuda.

Dobló la última de las camisas y cerró el armario mientras miraba la hora en el pequeño reloj que había sobre la chimenea de piedra; era temprano y el sol aún no estaba en lo más alto del cielo, por lo que el calor abrasador que seguía habiendo a pesar de ser ya Septiembre no le quemaría. Agarró el sobre con semillas de cebolla y los bártulos necesarios para comenzar a sembrar una de las pequeñas zonas del campo. Después de eso, estaría listo para recoger las espinacas que el padre y él habían sembrado el pasado Agosto.

Se cambió los zapatos y se puso los guantes antes de salir de su nuevo hogar. Respiró profundamente y comenzó con el trabajo: Sería un día largo y, a partir de ese momento, debía encargarse de hacerlo todo solo.

Habían pasado un par de horas y por fin había acabado de plantar. Le dolía un poco la espalda, pero debía recoger las espinacas antes de que se pasasen. Apenas había recogido un par de ellas cuando vio algo en la distancia. Castiel se enderezó y encogió los ojos para poder ver mejor.

— Eso es… — murmuró, sin acabar la frase, mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba al interior de la cesta.

Caminó con lentitud, acercándose a lo que parecía un hombre tirado en mitad de las hierbas y los árboles. Según se iba acercando se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto: aquel desconocido estaba herido.

Se arrodilló frente a él y le dio la vuelta, comprobando después si aún seguía respirando. Un gran peso desapareció de su corazón en cuanto notó como su pecho ascendía y descendía con cada respiración. Pasó la mano por su frente, quitándole un par de hojas y un poco de tierra.

— Disculpe… ¿Señor? — Lo movió un poco y examinó mejor su estado. Tenía una herida horrible en el abdomen y varios cortes más distribuidos por todo el cuerpo. No podía desplazarlo hasta el convento, pero tampoco dejarlo allí solo — Despierte — Agarró su rostro y por fin notó una pequeña respuesta en aquel hombre.

Dean arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos, manteniéndolos verdes y claros para observar a la persona que se había acercado a él. No parecía un cazador, pero comprobar que estaba vestido de cura hizo que le entrasen arcadas. Le devolvió la mirada durante unos instantes y después volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de nuevo.

Castiel suspiro al ver cómo volvía a cerrar los ojos. Al menos, había comprobado que seguía vivo.

Dejó al hombre sobre la pequeña cama y empezó a cortarle la camiseta para que fuera más fácil acceder a su cuerpo y curarle. Traerlo allí había sido un trabajo realmente difícil, pesaba bastante más de lo que parecía y debía ser delicado con él. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido o cuál era la gravedad de sus heridas.

Tragó con fuerza y reprimió una arcada al ver la herida que el desconocido tenía en el costado; la piel estaba desgarrada y hecha un verdadero estropicio.

— Pobre hombre… — Murmuró para sí mientras mojaba un paño en agua caliente y empezaba a limpiar la sangre y la suciedad que había alrededor, tratando de desinfectar la herida y dejarla lo más limpia posible para así poder coserla.

En cuanto estuvo perfectamente limpio, comenzó a coserlo con cuidado. Nunca había hecho aquello, excepto una vez que se vio obligado a coser el desgarrón de una de sus camisas, y eso no terminó demasiado bien.

Tardó más de lo que había esperado y deseado pero, por lo menos, el hombre no parecía haber notado el proceso. Volvió a desinfectar la herida antes de cubrírsela con unas gasas y dio gracias a Dios por tener un buen botiquín en la cabaña. Curó el resto de heridas que tenía distribuidas por todo el cuerpo, limpiándolas y desinfectándolas; tenía bastantes, por lo que se demoró bastante en ocuparse de todas y cada una de ellas.

Recogió todas las cosas en cuanto terminó y se quedó observándolo. Tenía bastante mejor aspecto, sin toda aquella sangre y tierra cubriendo su cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a su cama e hincó los codos sobre esta, apoyando después su frente sobre las manos. Castiel comenzó a hacer lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos: rezar, orar por el alma de aquel desconocido.

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar las palabras de aquel cura y, en aquella ocasión, sus ojos eran completamente negros. Giró el rostro para observar a aquel insignificante idiota rogar a Dios y, al ver que no se había percatado de que en ese momento estaba despierto, decidió hacérselo saber:

— ¿Está rezando por mi alma, padre? — Las palabras fueron soltadas con burla y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona en cuanto vio al cura alzar la vista y desfigurar el gesto al percatarse del aspecto de sus ojos.

En un primer momento Castiel se sintió esperanzado al escucharlo pero, en cuanto vio aquellas orbes negras y aquella expresión, se echo hacia atrás, apartándose de él.

— T-tú... ¿Q-qué… — El cura no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabras sin tartamudear. Estaba petrificado en el sitio, sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo — T-tú... — repitió en un nuevo intento de decir algo coherente.

Todos sus instintos le decían que saliese huyendo de allí; sin embargo, se sentía incapaz. Dean rodó los ojos y en un pestañeo devolvió el verde a su mirada.

— Voy a volver a descansar. Si vuelve a rezar o intenta algo... — Se quedo en silencio, marcando una notable pausa mientras mantenía aquella expresión burlesca en su rostro y continuó lo que estaba diciendo tras terminar de recorrer al cura con la mirada:— Lo mataré — Agarró las mantas y se cubrió con ellas, dando la espalda a un desconcertado y asustado Castiel.

El cura se quedó clavado en el lugar, intentando aclarar interiormente lo que había ocurrido y qué tipo de ser era aquello que en ese momento parecía dormir en su cama. Tragó con algo de fuerza, alzándose del suelo sin apartar ni un momento la mirada del desconocido, agarró una de las sillas y la colocó ante la cama, sentándose en ella.

Poco a poco su mente se iba calmando; si hubiese querido hacerle daño ya se lo habría hecho. Estaba herido y era peligroso, no pensaba apartarse de su lado ni quitarle el ojo de encima. Envolvió el rosario que llevaba en el bolsillo entre sus manos y rezó para sí, intentando tranquilizar sus instintos que continuaban gritando que saliera de allí, en vez de quedarse a rezar por el alma de lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

El resto del día y la noche pasaron, Castiel apenas se movió de su sitio ni, mucho menos, durmió. En cuanto amaneció, dejó aparte todos sus quehaceres para poder vigilarlo. Debía curarse y marcharse de allí cuanto antes, ya que, no importaba que el cura se enfrentara a aquello con valentía, en el fondo aun estaba terriblemente asustado.

El día pasó con tranquilidad y, al llegar la noche, despertó.

— ¿Aquí los humanos no os alimentáis o qué? — Dean se incorporó sobre la cama lentamente, notando un leve tirón en el costado al cual reaccionó con un gruñido que estropeó el tono de queja irónica que había empleado para decir aquello.

— ¿Acaso los de tu especie comen? — Castiel le habló de forma lenta, intentando sonar seguro mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba el otro — Tengo unas cuantas verduras, puedo hacer una sopa — Añadió sin esperar a que el otro respondiese su pregunta e, ignorando el gesto de asco que el rubio le había dedicado, se encaminó a la pequeña cocina para comenzar a preparar algo de comer.

— Aburrido. Como suponía, padre. ¿Acaso no le doy la suficiente lástima para que ahora me dé esa sopa seguramente insípida? ¿Qué hay de los placeres de verdad? La carne roja, tartas... Por todos los demonios, ¿cómo sobrevivís? — Solamente intentaba molestarle con aquellos comentarios, hacerle perder los estribos. Y, lo cierto, es que eso a Dean se le daba realmente bien. — Ni siquiera se ha presentado y, ¿usted cree que así su queridísimo padre le aceptara en ese sitio de mierda? — Señaló el techo con una sonrisa — Ya sabe, ahí arriba con todos los angelitos y los coros del siglo pasado.

Castiel hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuó haciendo el caldo mientras escuchaba reír y murmurar al hombre. En cuanto terminó, colocó un pequeño cuenco ante él y se permitió contestar a una sola cosa:

— Castiel — Respondió, arrepintiéndose casi al instante.

¿Por qué le había dicho su nombre a aquel monstruo? Sobre todo cuando él ni siquiera le había dicho cómo se llamaba después de haberlo ayudarlo. Dean sonrió satisfecho al ver que, a pesar de haber sido de forma tardía, su pregunta había recibido respuesta.

Comió mientras se quejaba y ponía gesto de asco a cada cucharada. Castiel trató de ignorarlo, pero le resultó imposible hacerlo. En cuanto terminó, apartó el cuenco de forma brusca y regresó bajo las sabanas de la pequeña cama. El cura por fin pudo volver a respirar en paz, estaba cansado debido a que no había dormido nada en absoluto, pero tenía que aguantar.

Pasó el tiempo rezando, pero esa vez no lo hacía por el demonio que había frente a él, sino por sí mismo. Rogó para que todo acabase pronto, para que se marchase y para que él saliese bien parado de todo aquello.

Esa vez le resultó mucho más difícil mantenerse despierto. Mientras que la noche iba avanzando, el sueño y el cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico, se apoderó de él y acabó dormido a pesar de haberse prometido vigilarlo durante toda la noche.

El demonio, que se encontraba mucho mejor debido a su condición de poder sanarse con rapidez sobrehumana, se aburrió de dormir cuando aún quedaban varias horas para el amanecer. Se sentó en la cama y observó al cura con más detenimiento. No era tan feo como había creído estando agonizando. De hecho, podría decirse que parecía incluso atractivo.

Las horas pasaron y Dean no sabía qué hacer. Durante aquel tiempo, miró sus propias heridas y las gasas ensangrentadas notando crecer la furia dentro de él y volviéndose a jurar que aquellos cazadores lo pagarían caro.

Casi era el momento del amanecer cuando Castiel despertó. El cura se estirazó y se quejó al notar su espalda crujir por dormir en tan incómoda posición. Tras bostezar y pestañear un par de veces, Castiel se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre, del cual aún no sabía el nombre, estaba completamente despierto.

— Buenos días — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, intentando que su nerviosismo no se notase. Sin embargo, aquel intento fue fallido porque, en cuanto se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, Dean lo siguió con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

— Es usted madrugador, ¿eh, padre? — Comenzó a decir el demonio con aquel tono de burla que sacaba de quicio a Castiel. El cura asintió lentamente; al trabajar en un sitio como aquel, estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a ciertas horas de la mañana con naturalidad.

Al ver que estaba tratando de ignorarle, Dean se acercó aún más a él y lo dejó prácticamente acorralado entre la encimera de la cocina y su cuerpo. Los músculos de Castiel se tensaron de manera considerable y comenzó a rezar interiormente mientras intentaba calmarse, ya que seguramente aquel ser solamente estaba intentando molestarle.

— He estado pensando en algo toda la noche, ¿sabe? — Continuó hablando mientras Castiel trataba de no hacerle caso.— Quizá es algo indecente para alguien de su estatus, pero he pensado que verlo gemir como una puta sería realmente divertido.

El envase de leche que Castiel estaba sosteniendo se cayó y comenzó a derramarse por toda la encimera mientras él no sabía dónde meterse. Tras decir aquellas palabras, Dean le había rodeado por completo y casi podía notarle respirar. Su cara enrojeció con violencia y trató de tomárselo como un simple juego del demonio a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas y el pulso se le había acelerado por el miedo.

— ¿D-Disculpa...? — Fue lo único que pudo articular, deseando haber escuchado mal y que todo estuviese en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, toda aquella esperanza se esfumó al darse la vuelta y ver la sonrisa del otro. La mano ajena acarició su costado y él ni siquiera se movió, ya que quedó estático por el miedo. Dean se acercó más a él, hasta rozar su oreja. Su extremidad descendió hasta que tocó su entrepierna y Castiel reaccionó tragando saliva con fuerza al notar que apretaba en aquella zona más de lo que debería.

— Le voy a enseñar cómo nos divertimos ahí abajo, padre.


	3. Capítulo 2: Have you ever been to Hell?

_Don't you know  
><em>_Is there vanity  
><em>_And inhumanity?  
><em>_Cries from the guilty sayin'  
><em>_Who's gonna save you soul?  
><em>_Why didn't you give to the poor  
><em>_Now you got to cry  
><em>_Oh guity! And tell me  
><em>_Have you ever been to Hell?_

_«Le voy a enseñar cómo nos divertimos ahí abajo, padre.»_

Las palabras, que habían salido de los labios ajenos con marcada burla y atisbos de diversión, pronto se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez como si se tratase de su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Sin embargo, aquello era tan real que podía notar sus sentidos nublarse tanto por el miedo como por la expectación, atentos a cada nuevo movimiento que el monstruo, al que había acogido apenas dos día atrás, hacía.

Castiel no dijo nada, tampoco era como si pudiese articular palabra. Dean le había acorralado, sonriendo de tal forma que pudo ver todos y cada uno de sus dientes. Parecía que aquello le satisfacía y el cura no lo comprendía, simplemente notaba la sangre ir hacia su cara al notar cómo las manos del demonio empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo sin un mínimo de vergüenza, hasta que finalmente enrojeció de la ira a pesar del temor que le dominaba.

En un intento vano por defenderse, Castiel buscó a tientas algo con lo que poder golpear al demonio. Se le hacía realmente complicado pues, al estar de espaldas a la encimera, no podía ver lo que palpaba con la mano. Finalmente, pudo coger el cucharón de madera con el que había hecho la sopa el día anterior, y que seguía algo húmedo al no haberlo lavado aún, y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes al demonio con éste, esperando que aquello le permitiese escapar de sus garras.

Sin embargo, aquellos torpes y desesperados impactos que ofrecía con el objeto de madera no servían para nada y Castiel fue perdiendo fuerzas mientras sus manos se veían aprisionadas por las del demonio.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó aunque fuera inútil, notando un nudo en la garganta que jamás había experimentando. Sus piernas flaquearon, aunque no llegaron a fallarle del todo. — ¡Aléjate de mí, demonio!

Por mucho que alzase la voz, las hermanas no le escucharían. El convento estaba bastante lejos, por lo que tendría que forzar su voz de manera sobrehumana para que pudiesen percibir sus súplicas. Estaba completamente solo y a merced del monstruo, el cual había comenzado a acercarse más, pareciendo incluso más entretenido por la situación que antes.

Pronto notó los labios ajenos sobre los suyos en un brusco y descuidado beso. Dean le obligó a abrir la boca con un mordisco que le rajó el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. El sabor metálico del rojizo líquido se hizo presente en aquel contacto no deseado por el cura, cosa que lo hizo sentirse incluso más asqueado de lo que ya se encontraba.

Castiel no estaba correspondiendo, simplemente notaba la textura de la lengua ajena devorando su boca y las manos del demonio haciendo fuerza sobre sus muñecas con tal brutalidad que el moreno casi sentía la falta de sangre en sus extremidades. Se preguntó qué posibilidades tenía de escapar de allí y la respuesta que pronto le vino a la mente hizo que la angustia que había sentido pronto se convirtiese en lágrimas: si intentaba algo, probablemente acabaría muerto.

— No ponga esa cara, padre, solamente es un poco de diversión mañanera — Fueron las palabras que dijo Dean tras besarlo de aquella manera, acompañándose a sí mismo con otra sonrisa llena de burla y satisfacción.

— Por favor... — Suplicó el cura antes de que ser callado de nuevo por los labios del demonio y su violenta forma de moverse sobre su boca.

Las manos de Castiel fueron liberadas en aquel beso, ya que el otro encontró oportuno empezar a quitarle la ropa de manera salvaje. Más bien, tironear de ella hasta romperla y rasgarla por completo. Sus cuerpos ya estaban por completo pegados y el cura se tensó al notar la creciente erección que empezaba a darse en los pantalones ajenos. Eso fue suficiente para intentar pegarle de nuevo con la ingenua esperanza de poder escapar aquella vez; sin embargo, con eso solamente se ganó un par de golpes del demonio sobre la piel que tenía expuesta y un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo.

— Por f-favor... — Repitió sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración a causa del dolor en los impactos que su cuerpo había recibido.

Dean hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y tironeó del pelo ajeno para hacer que se pusiese de rodillas y, de esa manera, acercarlo hacia su entrepierna de forma algo brusca.

— Es sencillo, padre — Comenzó a decir a ver el desconcierto en los ojos ajenos, ya que el cura miraba sin saber qué hacer a aquella parte de la anatomía ajena. —; quiero que la saque y se la coma como si fuese una de sus queridas verduras del huerto.

La pronta respuesta del moreno fue tensarse abruptamente, notando su cuerpo después comenzar a temblar por la presión que sentía dentro de él. Aquel monstruo le había dominado por completo, sabía que solamente recibiría más porrazos en su débil cuerpo si intentaba contradecirle de nuevo a pesar de saber que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Porque, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Apenas tenía resistencia o fuerza, lo único que hacía era encargarse del huerto, dar misas y cuidar de los niños cuando era necesario. Castiel no tenía nada que lo hiciese ni especial ni lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al demonio; solamente podía hacer una cosa, y eso era someterse en contra de su voluntad.

Mientras aquellos negativos pensamientos se ocupaban de su mente, Castiel comenzó a deshacerse del cinturón ajeno y después a desabrochar los vaqueros que llevaba puestos el rubio. Tras unos segundos sin saber cómo continuar, bajó la cremallera y empezó a deslizar el pantalón lentamente, hasta que dejó el suficiente espacio para llevar a cabo la misión que el otro le había ordenado.

Interiormente, los rezos se hicieron presentes. El Padrenuestro fue lo que recitó de memoria en su cabeza una y otra vez para pedir la salvación de su alma mientras sus manos temblorosas se encargaban de quitarle los calzoncillos al demonio.

Sentía el miedo y el asco simplemente completando el miembro ajeno. El pene de Dean estaba semi-erecto y un líquido transparente, que también había manchado la prenda íntima que acababa de quitarle, salía de él. Castiel sabía lo que era, aunque jamás en su vida había hecho tales cosas era un hombre y su cuerpo, como era natural, reaccionaba a ciertos tipos de contactos o se relajaba durante la noche.

Sin embargo no encontraba satisfacción en el sexo, y aquella experiencia le estaba resultando denigrante y horrible; y en aquel momento sí que no podía comprender qué era lo que las personas veían en algo tan desagradable como aquello.

Dean pronto pareció cansarse de su tardanza, pues tiró de él con la mano que aún permanecía enganchada entre las hebras del oscuro cabello, acercando su boca hasta que se introdujo en su interior sin tener el más mínimo interés en ser cuidadoso. En busca de más placer, movió las caderas de forma brusca, haciendo que cada estocada golpease contra su campanilla. Castiel sentía arcadas cada vez que eso ocurría, notando la bilis subir por su esófago y queriendo vomitar en aquel mismo momento pero teniendo que tragar aquel líquido que luchaba por salir de él al no encontrar manera de expulsarlo debido a que el miembro ajeno ocupaba la mayor parte de su boca.

El demonio, que no se detuvo a pesar en la angustia que estaba sintiendo el hombre de fe, solamente sacó su miembro de la cavidad bucal ajena cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente erecto. Con una sonrisa que incluso detonaba maldad, se acercó a la pared de la cabaña donde el cura había colgado un crucifijo de madera mientras el cura intentaba reponerse tras haber hecho aquello, aguantando las arcadas que aun le dominaban como podía y sintiendo su estómago retorcerse. Las lágrimas caían en silencio por su rostro mientras tragaba con fuerza por última vez.

Sin embargo, Castiel no pensaba en eso, ni en el desagradable sabor que se le había quedado en la boca por culpa de la bilis y el líquido pre-seminal. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que el demonio había tomado, pues al levantar su mirada lo había visto acercarse con la cruz de su Señor en las manos.

— Usted también merece algo de diversión, ¿no cree? — Las palabras ajenas, cargadas de cinismo, hicieron que el nudo de la garganta de Castiel y las lágrimas se hicieran más fuertes.

— N-no... — Comenzó a decir, trabándose con sus propia lengua y sin poder continuar. — T-Ten piedad... La cruz de Cristo... P-Por favor, no...

A pesar de sus súplicas, la mención de Cristo hizo que el demonio perdiese por completo la calma que había estado teniendo e hizo que sus ojos se tornasen completamente negros. Dean le obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas con rudeza y fuerza más bruta de la que había mostrado antes, notando la ira calentarle la sangre.

— Mastúrbate — Ordenó dejando la voz salir como si de un gruñido se tratase, mientras separaba las nalgas del trasero ajeno y lo penetraba con el crucifijo de madera que había tomado prestado.

Castiel no pudo reprimir un grito de agonía y dolor que le rasgó la garganta. La cruz en la punta era redondeada, pero según iba ascendiendo se iba volviendo cuadrada, por lo que las esquinas de la cruz le habían rasgado por completo, haciéndole sangrar intensamente. Llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su propio flácido miembro, haciendo caso al demonio; el miedo y la angustia le dominaban y éstos iban aumentando al ver que su miembro permanecía sin reaccionar, pues estaba temeroso de que el rubio tomase aquello en su contra y le maltratase más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

El dolor le golpeaba sin piedad, por lo que aquel cometido se le hizo imposible. Las lágrimas ya ni siquiera le salían. Quería que todo aquello acabase, quería que aquel ser despreciable que disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir se fuese de allí y que no volviese. Pero lo que más deseaba de todo, era saber por qué Dios no le estaba ayudando.

Dean removió el crucifijo en su interior, ocasionándole algunas punzadas agudas de dolor. Tras eso, lo sacó de golpe sin importar que aquello le hiciese soltar otro quejido. Cuando Castiel pensó que por fin se había aburrido de aquello, Dean metió su erecto y palpitante miembro de una sola estocada, agarrándole fuertemente de las caderas, clavándole los dedos en la piel.

Comparada con el crucifijo, aquello no era nada, así que el demonio estaba firmemente convencido de que tenía que agradecerle su compasión. Entró y salió de él de forma descuidada multitud de veces, sin importarle en absoluto el placer ajeno. Él estaba satisfecho y era lo único que importaba.

El ambiente permaneció en silencio, siendo éste roto simplemente por las respiraciones fuertes del demonio y algunos quejidos de dolor que provenían de él mismo. Frunció el ceño desconcertado cuando notó que un líquido espeso y caliente se derramaba en su interior, dándose cuenta instantes después, el demonio había acabado en su interior. Aquello le hizo sentirse sucio, pero también algo feliz, ya que eso indicaba que el suplicio al fin, había terminado. Sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza ni el coraje de observarle mientras se ponía bien la ropa tras aquello.

— Espero que haya disfrutado mi agradecimiento — Sonrió con sorna mientras acababa de abrocharse el cinturón —. Ya sabe, por salvarme.

El cura no contestó, ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Simplemente se quedó allí y, lo único que supo, es que instantes después el demonio se había marchado en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Castiel gimió al intentar ponerse bien, pero no pudo y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi no podía moverse sin sentir pinchazos. Sorbió por su nariz un par de veces antes de desmoronarse por completo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada, histérica, sacando todo lo que había intentado contener estando aquel ser.

En un momento de debilidad, pensó en Dios. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para ayudarle? ¿Querría enseñarle algo con aquello? Castiel no dejaba de preguntarse si no había sido un buen cristiano; quizá no había seguido todo lo que su Padre mandaba y dictaba... Tal vez la culpa solamente era suya.

Giró sobre sí mismo como pudo, quedando de espaldas. Con ese movimiento, un gran dolor volvió a golpearle el cuerpo. Sabía que ponerse en aquella postura había sido un error, pero no tenía fuerzas para volver a hacer otro esfuerzo. Prácticamente inmovilizado por su propia condición física, se quedó allí quieto mientras lloraba.

Su corazón seguía encogido por el miedo, el dolor, la angustia... Aquellos sentimientos perecían dentro de él a pesar de que el monstruo ya se había ido. Se intentó relajar sin éxito alguno, pues pronto las lágrimas y la desesperación volvieron a tomar el control de su ser.

Aquello no podía ser contado en el convento. No había dado muestra de vida mientras había estado vigilando al demonio. Aunque había sido poco tiempo, alguna monja seguramente se pasaría por allí para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez podía fingir que se había caído del tejado de la cabaña al intentar arreglarlo. Sonaba como una buena excusa a algo que no podía explicar y que, en definitiva, le aterraba.

Castiel cerró los ojos sin dejar aún ir el miedo y con la esperanza de que, cuando los volviese a abrir, todo hubiese resultado ser un mal sueño.


	4. Capítulo 3: Fear of the Dark

_Have you ever been alone at night  
><em>_Thought you heard footsteps behind  
><em>_And turned around and no one's there?  
><em>_And as you quicken up your pace  
><em>_You find it hard to look again  
><em>_Because you're sure there's someone there _

No se había equivocado, una de las monjas acudió a verle justo la tarde del altercado. Castiel había conseguido recomponerse como pudo después de lo ocurrido, sin embargo la mujer se dio cuenta de su estado, por lo que el cura tuvo que mentir acerca de lo pasado. Pensaba que lo que le había contado, que se había caído del tejado, podría ser su nueva verdad; lo sucedido en realidad era demasiado inconcebible, demencial.

Habían pasado dos días y Castiel no se encontraba aún del todo bien. Sin embargo, ya había vuelto a la rutina. Había perdido demasiado tiempo durmiendo, curándose y, lo peor de todo, recordando aquello una y otra vez.

A pesar de todo, seguía feliz, dando las gracias; ya que tal como había ido el demonio, había acabado marchándose y lo que le había ocurrido, había sido solamente un mal menor. Castiel prefería pensar que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, solamente algo que olvidar. Sabía que sería difícil, pero podía conseguirlo; más bien, debía hacerlo.

Se ajustó el alzacuello y se dirigió hacia el convento. Todavía le molestaban algunas partes de su cuerpo al caminar, pero intentaba evitar pensar en ello. Debía dar una misa aquella mañana, la primera después de bastante tiempo.

* * *

><p>Continuaba algo herido cuando se marchó de la cabaña, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar con su vida normal. Nada más salir de allí, se fue a una hamburguesería. Deseaba comer algo de verdad, no la basura que el cura le había preparado mientras estaba bajo su techo.<p>

Pasó el tiempo sin hacer mucho, excepto ir de bar en bar y hacer algún que otro recado para Crowley. Acabó de curarse en menos de un día y, mientras tanto, no dejaba de pensar en el cura. Recordaba su rostro rojo y asustado, su voz resquebrajándose...

En aquel mismo momento debía de encontrarse asustado, en el interior de su cabaña o tal vez refugiado en el convento con aquellas insulsas monjas. Dean sonrió sólo de pensar en aquello; tal vez se había excedido un poco con él pero, sin duda, había sido divertido.

En ese instante, era por la tarde y hacía dos días desde que había salido de la cabaña de Castiel. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en lo divertido que era molestarlo y en las ganas que tenía de volver a repetirlo.

Dean, que se encontraba en un motel, se levantó de la cama casi con un salto y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta y los zapatos tras decidir que le haría una visita.

Pronto apareció en la pequeña cabaña y sólo necesito un vistazo rápido para ver que el cura no estaba allí. Podría esperarle. Giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia el pequeño armario de madera para empezar a rebuscar en su interior. Quizá Castiel escondía algo. Sin embargo, tras un par de minutos de intensa búsqueda solamente encontró ropa; toda era igual, excepto por un traje con camisa blanca, una corbata azul y una gabardina. Dean suspiró y cerró el armario con un portazo, dejándolo todo revuelto. Se dirigió hacia la cama y se tiró sobre ésta, haciendo que crujiese con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Acabó aquella misa todo lo rápido que pudo, pensando que había sido un error empezar de nuevo con su rutina como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se disculpó ante las monjas, alegando que se encontraba adolorido todavía, y se escabulló de nuevo hacia la cabaña mientras agradecía para su interior que estuviese tan alejada de todo el bullicio del convento.<p>

A pesar de haber salido bastante pronto de allí, se le había hecho tarde, por lo que el sol ya estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte. Castiel sintió un escalofrió al notar el aire golpearle el rostro, había refrescado bastante en poco tiempo y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto la camisa interior antes de salir de casa. Tardó menos de quince minutos en llegar y, nada más abrir la puerta, se quedó congelado.

Tumbado sobre su cama, como si se tratase de un mal sueño; allí estaba él.

Dean escuchó las pisadas de Castiel en el exterior y después el crujido de la puerta, así que nada más aparecer el cura ladeó la cabeza en su dirección con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me ha echado de menos, padre? — Preguntó con algo de sorna mientras se levantaba de la cama como si fuese un felino observando su próxima presa. El cura se envaró, quedando estático en el lugar. — Vamos — dijo fingiendo un puchero —, no ponga ese gesto, padre. Soy un buen chico.

Castiel tragó con fuerza, sintiendo un pinchazo justo después. Dean se iba acercando lentamente a él, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Fue entonces cuando el demonio habló de nuevo:

— No le haré daño — Sin embargo, Castiel no lo creía. La sonrisa seguía ahí, chulesca y burlona.

El cura intentó echarle valentía y entró al interior de la casa, cerrando tras de sí y manteniéndose lo más alejado que podía del otro.

— Pensé que no volverías — Dijo simplemente, notando un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

— Sería de mala educación abandonar a mi puta — Habló con lentitud, remarcando la última palabra de manera sutil pero notoria mientras sonreía con cierta diversión y después prosiguió: —. Podría conseguir algo mejor, nuevo, pero como soy un buen hombre — Dio un paso hacia delante, tanteándole —, no lo dejaré solo.

Castiel le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo que pudo, pero finalmente acabó desviándola a un lado, volviendo a tragar con fuerza e intentando deshacerse del nudo que cada vez le era más angustioso.

— Ya me has visitado, puedes irte — Había respondido con rapidez y sin mirarle; si lo hubiese hecho, sabía que habría sido incapaz de hablarle.

Le escuchó reír y fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada algo asustado. Dean se acercó a él de manera veloz, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. El cura no pudo reaccionar, se quedó tenso en el sitio, sin poder moverse. Era cierto que aquella vez no había sido brusco; sin embargo, el miedo seguía ahí.

Dean lo observaba en silencio, como si estuviese estudiándolo con la mirada. Castiel se sonrojó aún con el gesto asustado y el demonio se volvió a reír con diversión. El cura dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su risa tan cerca y aquel fue el momento en el que el rubio acercó su rostro al suyo, besándolo con violencia. Esa vez no fue tan horrible como la primera vez y el cura lo agradeció en silencio.

Castiel ni siquiera movió sus labios, simplemente se dejó llevar por el demonio, temeroso de que éste pudiese hacerle algo de nuevo si se apartaba o se resistía. Estuvo besándole un par de minutos, tiempo que a Castiel se le hizo eterno; notaba su rostro arder y su corazón latir con fuerza por el miedo. Por suerte, cuando se apartó dejó de notar aquel desagradable sentimiento. El demonio estaba frente a él, mostrándole de nuevo aquella sonrisa de diversión. Castiel sentía que se estaba mofando de él y, lo más seguro, es que lo estuviese haciendo.

— Nos veremos, padre - El rubio habló con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras y dejando mostrar aquel tono burlón que tanto parecía caracterizarle.

Observó cómo pasaba la lengua por sus labios y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de desaparecer, al igual que había hecho la primera vez que lo vio. El cura respiró con tranquilidad, notando como todos sus músculos se relajaban de nuevo. Se había ido pero, por desgracia, aquella vez tenía la seguridad de que volvería a verle.

* * *

><p>Tras haberse ido de allí, Dean volvió a sus cosas. Gente que torturar, sangre, contratos... El sentimiento de diversión tras haber molestado al cura seguía ahí a pesar de todo, latente; haciendo que se relamiese los labios solamente del placer que le otorgaba haberse burlado de él. Dean quería ir de nuevo a la cabaña y reírse de nuevo de sus estúpidas creencias, pero sabía que tenía que esperar al menos un par de días para volver, ya que tenía recados que hacer por parte de Crowley.<p>

No se había olvidado de los cabrones que le habían torturado, pero no eran su prioridad. Dean encontraba divertido hacerles una visita cuando fuese el momento menos esperado, pillarlos por sorpresa y después hacerles pagar todas en una.

El demonio volvió a relamerse y continuó con el trabajo sin apiadarse de las almas que estaban a su merced.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde su última visita, pero las cosas estaban igual cuando volvió al convento. Dean paseó tranquilamente por el huerto que llevaba hacia la cabaña, sabiendo que él se encontraba dentro. Al abrir la puerta del hogar del cura, el chillido que produjo hizo que Castiel, que se encontraba sentado en una ridícula mesa de madera leyendo, cerrase el libro que tenía entre las manos de golpe y se pusiese completamente rígido.<p>

— ¿Tomando algo de tiempo libre, padre? ¿Eso se le permite? — Ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono de voz que le daba escalofríos a Castiel y que a la vez le hacía sentirse ofendido.

El cura se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó al demonio con visible nerviosismo. Había dejado su lectura encima de la mesa y en ese momento tenía las manos a los costados, igual de tensas que el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿No os enseñan modales en el infierno, muchacho? — Fue lo único que se permitió contestar Castiel, con el ceño algo fruncido y cansado de que Dean entrase allí como quisiera, incluso sin llamar a la puerta. — Podría haber estado ocupado, existe algo que se llama "tocar a la puerta".

— Los chicos como yo van al infierno precisamente por no tener modales — Respondió con una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba al otro.

Castiel se alejó, con miedo a que su osadía hubiese despertado de nuevo a la bestia. Cada segundo que Dean estaba allí, estaba temeroso de que se volviese a repetir aquella brutal violación de la que había sido víctima.

Sin embargo, el demonio simplemente se acercó y posó sus labios en los del otro, comenzando a besarle de forma pasional pero sin llegar a ser brusco, mientras acariciaba los costados ajenos. Dean no estaba allí para repetir aquel castigo, sino para hacer añicos la poca fe que ese hombre parecía haber recuperado. Al igual que la otra vez, Castiel no correspondió, simplemente se quedó quieto, sintiendo aún aquel temor.

Cuando Dean se apartó, Castiel le observó expectante mientras esperaba su siguiente movimiento y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza por el miedo, la vergüenza y la ira. Sin embargo, el demonio volvió a desaparecer tras decir cinco sencillas palabras:

— Mi nombre es Dean, padre.

El cura tardó un par de minutos en recomponerse y tranquilizarse. Tras haberlo conseguido, volvió a su lectura más interesado que antes tras leer de nuevo el título del libro:

_**« ¿Mito o realidad? Demonios: Aprenda cómo combatirlos.»**_


	5. Capítulo 3,5: Every me, every you

_Like the naked leads the blind _

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind _

_Sucker love I always find _

_Someone to bruise and leave behind_

Dean, en su largo historial como demonio, jamás se había fijado en ningún humano con anterioridad.

Los humanos eran débiles, sencillamente manejables y aburridos. Hacerles sufrir era tan fácil como atizarles un golpe, mirarlos de mala manera o simplemente decir unas cuantas palabras; eran frágiles, efímeros e inútiles. Por eso, cuando tocaba torturarlos en el infierno, solamente escogía a los más interesantes y se seguía cansando por culpa de su obviedad.

Tampoco se había puesto a pensar jamás en los humanos con seriedad porque eran seres simples y estúpidos; podían disfrutar de la comida, el sexo y las drogas pero se preocupaban por valores como la familia y los amigos. Incluso cuando vendían su alma, los humanos no dejaban de serlo y eran tan tontos como para pensar que se podían librar del desdichado destino que ellos mismos habían sellado al besarse con un demonio. Sin embargo, nadie podía escapar de ellos, los perros del infierno que recolectaban las almas eran mucho más rápidos y mortales.

Por eso, Dean había acabado odiando a los humanos: seres que le atacaban sin razón por ser diferente a ellos, que en seguida suponían que estaba haciendo el mal solamente por permanecer en un lugar. Y aunque él nunca había negado que era un monstruo y que era probable que hubiese hecho la mayor parte de las cosas de las que se le acusaban, ya hubiese sido a esas o a otras personas; les encontraba faltos de lógica alguna.

De todos ellos, odiaba sobre todo a aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos creyentes, esos que profesaban su fe en Dios y rezaban inútilmente por sus almas. Por supuesto, el Señor Todopoderoso existía, el demonio no podía negar eso del todo; pero Dean sabía lo que hacía Él con sus súplicas. Y, según lo dicho, llevaba más tiempo desaparecido que Nemo en esa absurda película.

No sabía exactamente por qué, o tal vez sí, pero esos le sacaban de quicio. Mencionaban a Cristo con demasiada frecuencia y se ocultaban tras el nombre de otra persona. A pesar de que se señalaban como ejemplos, eran incluso peores que los otros, pues no reconocían sus errores. Vivían muchas veces a costa de personas ajenas, engatusándolas con palabras que ni siquiera ellos sabían si eran del todo verdad o si escondían algo de mentira. Las criaturas como él no eran tampoco ejemplares, pero sabían que no lo eran.

Esas razones quizás fueron el porqué se sintió tan asqueado cuando llegó al convento y un hombre de fe le recogió. Dean prefería pensar que no había sido "rescatado", porque decir que aquel estúpido cura había sido su salvación en aquel momento sería una de las mayores mentiras que jamás se habían cocido en su cabeza, y eso que la lista era bastante larga. No, a éñ le hubiese bastado con descansar tendido en la hierba durante poco tiempo hasta reponer fuerzas para teletransportarse a algún lugar más cómodo, como un pub o quizá una hamburguesería.

Había decidido, sin embargo, que conocer a semejante personaje como Castiel nunca ocurría dos veces en la vida. El demonio había intentado más veces molestar a un hombre de fe o incluso eclesiástico, pero con ninguno había obtenido tanta diversión como llevando hacia los límites a ese cura.

Castiel no tenía nada de especial: un hombre un poco por encima de la media en estatura, de ojos claros y pelo marrón realmente oscuro. A pesar de estar bastante bien, tanto como para su edad como para el poco ejercicio físico que hacía, Dean había visto a personas más notables que él; más inteligentes, más llamativas, más curiosas.

Era un hecho que el hombre de fe tenía posibilidades de haber sido descartado como un humano más, sin embargo aquello no había ocurrido. Castiel se había convertido en la puta personal de Dean, a pesar de que todavía no lo estaba usando como era debido.

Tras la brutal violación de la que habia sido causante, el demonio sabía que tenía que esperar un poco para que Castiel fuese óptimo siendo su prostituta; porque no bastaba con obligarle, la mayor parte de los buenos amantes querían ser penetrados sin descanso en busca del placer y... Sobre todo, aquellos siempre estaban faltos de fe.

Ese era el porqué se estaba tomando tantas molestias. Ya que..., ¿qué era la diversión sin algo de preparación previa?

Y también era la razón por la que no dudó en volver pronto a la cabaña de nuevo, sonriendo de manera chulesca y caminando hacia el armario solamente para tomar las prendas ajenas y arrojárselas de mala gana.

— Póngase sus mejores galas, padre; usted y yo vamos a compartir unas cervezas.


End file.
